


Mirrors

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: You've always been afraid of mirrors for as long as you can remember.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValentineRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/gifts).



You hated mirrors, and you always had, ever since you were a small child. You avoided them as much as you could. Refusing to use changing rooms, eschewing the gym, and having no mirrors in your house, even going so far as to rip the front door off your medicine cabinet. You avoided driving,and did your best to avoid reflective surfaces, to the point of only using plastic utensils, and possessing neither a television set nor a computer or a mobile phone. You even restructured your walk to work to avoid the huge glass windows of the department stores, even though this added an extra 15 minutes to your walk.

Over the years, you'd been called crazy by many people, for your severe refusal to look anywhere even vaguely near your own reflection. Your parents had even tried sending you through therapy over it.

However, you never explained the real reason why you refused to look at your own face in a reflection, and you doubted that you ever would. You remembered it like it was yesterday.

Your hatred and fear of mirrors started when you were a child.You were 6 years old, and playing dress-up with some of your mother's old things. Today, you were going to be a witch. When you looked in the mirror after smearing on some dark reddish-purple lipstick, and some eyeshadow, you were terrified of what you saw.

Staring back at you, behind your eyes, was something else. Something with malevolent intentions, just waiting to come out and cause havoc.

Frightened, you ran to tell your mother what you'd seen. Of course, she didn't believe you. She simply made you go wash your face, and prohibited you from playing dress-up again. However, you knew what you'd seen, sort of, and it didn't go away just because you'd washed some pigments off your face. While you didn't have a name or an exact explanation to what you'd seen that day, you knew that nothing good could come out of it, and made a point of minimizing the potential interactions with whatever that thing had been.

You began to avoid mirrors after that.

Over the years, you occasionally would look into your eyes in the mirrors, if ever you were furious with something or someone, you would see that same evil being staring back at you. When you looked at it for too long, you'd begin to feel dizzy and light-headed, the world shrinking to just those eyes. You'd get headaches for hours after, as if it were ripping your soul from your body.

So of course, you loathed the fact that your workplace decided to hand a huge decorative mirror on the wall. Right across from your desk. You tried to avoid it as much as you could, going as far as to putting in your two weeks' notice the day it was installed. After that, it was a matter of biding time, until one day, however, you were stuck working late, as your co-workers left one by one. By the time you were finished, it was just you and the mirror in the room.

For the briefest of moments, you looked up, straight into your own reflection. You saw it there, behind your face, as if your face was an inch from being opaque, but just transparent enough to see something through it. Those eyes were back. They were the same eyes that had haunted you your entire life, oozing bad intentions.

In your head, you heard a bone-chilling chuckling, before a voice like dried leaves rasping across a sidewalk in late autumn said, "Finally, we meet again."


End file.
